The present invention relates to hinge assemblies, and more particularly to hidden interlocking hinge assemblies used to hinge a door to a corresponding jamb.
Doors of all shapes and sizes are pivotally coupled to matching jambs to allow the door to pivot. In one common application, the door is able to pivot between a closed position, at which the door is generally flush with the plane of the door jamb, and an opened position, at which the door is generally skewed relative to the plane of the door jamb. In many applications the door is pivotally coupled to the jamb with several separate hinge assemblies that are spaced along the hinged edge of the door and separately coupled to both the door and the jamb. The space required to install and operate these types of secondary or add-on hinge assemblies often results in a space between the hinged edge of the door and the hinged edge of the jamb. This space is undesirable in many applications, such as in public restroom stalls, storage sheds, etc. In addition, the arrangement of the hinge assembly results in the hinge assembly being exposed on at least one side of the door-jamb combination, which can be aesthetically unpleasing and/or present a catch point.
Certain applications provide additional challenges; for instance, molded plastic doors are used in a variety of settings, such as garbage dumpster lids, utility sheds, and portable toilets. These applications typically require a robust, low-cost hinge assembly that allows the door to repeatedly open/close and to perform its intended function (e.g., prevent water from entering the garbage dumpster, inhibit access into the utility shed, and provide privacy to a person using the portable toilet) in all types of environmental conditions (e.g., rain, snow, wind, extreme temperatures, etc.).
In light of at least the above, a need exists for a hinge assembly having an improved design concept that establishes a robust, aesthetically pleasing hinge assembly that simultaneously complements the ultimate functionality of the door.